Clinic patients are screened for severe hypertriglyceridemia. Post-heparin lipolyte activity is determined. The DNA sequence of candidate genes such as apoliprotein-III and lipoprotein lipase are examined to identify possible causative mutations. Allele specific oligonucleotides are constructed to search for these mutations in others with a similar phenotype or in the general population.